¡Malditas Flores!
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: ¿Por qué todo el mundo parecía llevarle flores a Ange? Que no sabían la princesa era suya. Porque sí, Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi era suya y que ella no lo supiera no lo hacía menos cierto.


Y ella estaba ahí mirando como una estúpida el ramo de flores en sus manos. Se sentía estúpida. Había peleado contra cientos de dragones de una dimensión paralela, había dirigido a todo un escuadrón de normas, habia viajado por el espacio tiempo y fue violada por su comandante varias veces, todo aquello era verdadero. Pero ahora… ahora no sabía qué Para-mail invocar, o qué estrategia usar. Ella no era una genia como Rosalie en situaciones como esta, Dale que hasta Vivian y Ersha eran expertas en esto.

— Maldita sea — dijo entre dientes — Camina — se reprochó a sí misma por estar estancada en aquella puerta. No olvidaba porqué estaba ahí.

Aquella mañana la tierra despertó particularmente tranquila, parecía que todos ese día hubieran decidido quedarse en casa y no hacer absolutamente nada. Y ella, incapaz de quedarse quieta salió temprano a dar un paseo. Él clima pintaba bien, fresco y soleado, tal y como lo disfrutaba.

De pronto se empezó a sentir aburrida. ¿Dónde demonios estaba todo el mundo? De repente a lo lejos divisó a Salamandine, saliendo de la tiendo de caramelos con una caja de bombones de chocolate de muy buena marca, casualidad una que ella disfrutaba mucho, Hilda le miró curiosa, ¿qué se traía entre manos la princesa? Iría ya mismo a averiguarlo. Caminó hasta que un detalle la hizo detenerse, la habían descubierto.

— ¡Demonios casi lo olvido! — gritó y entró de nuevo en el recinto para salir con un ramo de flores en sus manos.

Aquello la dejó en shock, era su imaginación o la "chica lagartija", como ella le llamaba, estaba en algún plan romántico. Su mirada brilló al tener un motivo para molestarla, le agradaba la chica pero… nunca se puede desperdiciar una oportunidad de molestar a alguien.

— ¡Salamandra! — gritó Hilda levantando la mano y saludándole.

— Oh, Hilda — dijo la aludida viendo quién era — Estas igual que Ange, me llamo Salamandine, dime Sala por lo menos, dejando eso de lado… ¿Qué tal todo? —

Hilda sonrió — Nada extraño que contar — la norma la miró para fingir que recién notaba que en una mano traía una caja de bombones y en la otra un ramo de rosas blancas. Sonrió burlonamente mientras Sala levantaba una ceja confundida — ¿Y… vas a una cita? —

Salamandine se mostró fastidiada y le pasó al lado sin decir nada, tenía prisa.

— Quien lo diría, Salamandine llevando flores y chocolates — dijo asegurándose de que ella la escuchaba, y funcionó puesto que la ojos zafiro muy enojada se giró.

¡Son para Ange! — y de nuevo emprendió su camino.

La teniente quedó estancada en su puesto, como si de la nada sus pies estuvieran en arena movediza, con la boca abierta mirando la espalda de la princesa alejándose de ahí. "Son para Ange… para Ange… para Ange" aquella voz se repetía en su mente como un eco. De repente la rabia lo invadió ¡¿Por qué esa lagartija le estaba llevando flores y chocolates a Ange?! Pero… ¿por qué le enojaba saber aquello? Finalmente con un bufido y ahora de mal humor empezó a caminar sin rumbo.

Llegó al parque, frente a la floristería en la que Ersha trabajaba por el momento, evitó ver las rosas blancas porque sabía que recordaría a la idiota pelinegra y no quería, ignoraba el por qué. Y entonces del local en que su familiar trabajaba salió una de sus mejores amigas, Rosalie. Y esta traía en su mano no uno sino dos ramos de flores, empezó a caminar hacia donde la pelirroja estaba. Rosas rojas. A diferencia de la princesa. La miró preguntándose mentalmente para quién serían, la respuesta más obvia fue "Chris" y dado que la peli-anaranjada era una persona muy divertida de molestar cuando se trataba de su novia le habló.

— ¿Aniversario ya? — el mayor se detuvo con mala cara.

— No son para ella — dijo. Hilda abrió los ojos.

— ¿A no? —

— Son para Ange — La pelirroja la miró.

— ¿Cómo para Ange? — pronto se tranquilizó, ellas eran amigas, nada más, y Rosalie estaba con Chris.

— Debo irme, llegaré tarde — dijo Rosalie.

— ¡Espera! — Gritó la ojos violeta — ¿Y Chris? —

— Debe estar con Ange — Hilda rápidamente imagino lo peor… ¿acaso Rosalie estaba con las dos y ellas estaban de acuerdo? Después de todo él llevaba dos ramos, uno para cada chica ¿o no?

— Es decir que… Chris-san acepta la relación de ustedes — susurró.

Rosalie exasperada rodó los ojos — Debo irme, están esperándome —

Hilda se quedó sumida en sus pensamientos, para cuando Rosalie ya llevaba varios metros lejos grito con fuerza — ¡Eres una maldita pervertida Rosalie! — gracias a Aura ella no la escucho.

Entonces… ya dos personas le llevaban flores a la "la Princesa Defectuosa". Su día tranquilo ahora no lo era tanto. Pero… por qué le interesaba los detalles que le daban o no a su amiga/rival. De repente cuando iba a al parque a entrenar un poco sus movimientos vio a su compañera de batallas, Salia, la comandante del desaparecido Arsenal caminando… con un puto ramo de flores en la mano.

— "No puede ser cierto" — pensó mientras le veía incrédula. Y es que no era para menos, ¿Salia con flores? Más a menudo se veía a Tusk sin parecer un maricón.

Corrió hacia ella, la peli-azul la miró y levantó la ceja — ¿Qué? — tan dulce como siempre.

— Tú… flores… habló.

Salia levantó la ceja y cerró los ojos, tranquilizándose — ¿En serio me detienes para esto? —

— Oh vamos, es la gran cosa — vio el ramo y reconoció que eran claveles.

— Son para Ange, adiós — Hilda cayó de espaldas. Ya todo estaba demasiado raro, ahora si estaba demasiado raro.

Miró el calendario no era el cumpleaños de Ange, tampoco estaba enterada de alguna cosa importante que estuviera relacionado con ella, el aniversario por la derrota a Embryo fue hace 2 meses. Lo único que sabía era que tres personas sospechosas le habían llevado flores.

La primera: su mejor amiga, no era difícil sospechar de ella. Pues… pasaba mucho tiempo con ella, la conocía desde un poco antes que ella ya que fueron amantes en sus vidas pasadas, ¿cómo no era posible que gustara de su amiga?

La segunda: Su compañera, aunque suene mal Rosalie era una completa ninfómana y tenía cientos de parafilias, entre ellas los tríos, por suerte ella ya se salió. No importaba lo que dijeran todo era enteramente culpa de Zola.

La tercera: Salia, ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Por qué sospechar de Salia? A no ser que siguiera obsesionada por el Villkiss… Abrió los ojos — Maldita hija de… — Ese tonta quería a Ange para que se lo cediera.

Entonces… de nuevo se preguntó… ¿a ella qué le importaba Ange y su jardín andante? Si Ange era bella, hermosa de hecho. Era fuerte, era amable, era determinada, audaz, era adorable, era… maldita sea. La Princesa Defectuosa le gustaba. Ahora lo recordaba despues de tanto ajetreo. Volviendo al tema, la furia en su interior ¿qué era? Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto, lo serio es que tenía que hablar con ella, ya mismo.

Pero cuando se levantó del suelo, pensó… todos llevaron flores y sinceramente no pensaba ir con las manos vacías.

— Floristería allá voy — grito y salió corriendo.

Cuando entró una sonriente Ersha lo saludó — Hilda-chan ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —

— Ersha — dijo él luego puso sus manos sobre el mostrador — Flores, para una chica, ahora — habló con rapidez.

Ersha parpadeó un par de veces, al ver su afán reaccionó — Con que una chica, eh. ¿Y qué quieres decirle? —

— ¿Decirle? — preguntó confusa la ojos lavanda.

— Claro — dijo ella levantando el dedo índice para explicar con aires de experta — Cada flor tiene un mensaje diferente

Hilda la miró y de repente quiso saber — ¿Qué significa la rosa blanca? —

Ersha parpadeó por la súbita pregunta — ¿Rosa blanca? — La adolescente asintió — Claro, mi jefe me dijo que significa pureza y encanto, y cuando un alguien las regala te dice que es digno de tu amor

Hilda tragó saliva… Maldita salamandra— Y… ¿la rosa roja? —

Ersha sonrió — Significa pasión, deseo y amor por supuesto —

Hilda se agarró el pecho… Maldita Rosalie — Y… ¿los claveles? —

Ersha tomó uno — Los claveles — suspiró como romántica empedernida — Son el símbolo del matrimonio —

— ¿QUÉ? — gritó Hilda en pánico. A la mierda Salamandine y Rosalie, Salia era quien iba a morir.

Ersha miraba confusa como la pelirroja se agarraba los cabellos. De repente recordó que precisamente esas flores habían sido vendidas por Salamandine, Rosalie y Salia, para Ange. De repente lo entendió todo. Por fin se decidiría a transmitirle sus sentimientos a Ange y todo porque estaba celosa.

— Hilda… — la aludida le miró — No puede ser ¡estás celosa! — gritó Ersha señalándola con el dedo.

Hilda desencajó la cara… Sí, era eso, eran celos. Estaba celosa. Y después de todo, por qué no estarlo. Esos imbéciles se atrevieron a llevarle flores a su Ange, sí, porque ella era suya, que ella aún no lo supiera no lo hacía menos cierto.

Ersha no esperó respuesta y empezó a armar un ramo a la velocidad de la luz — Listo — se lo entregó — Ve por ella Hilda — la animó.

Después de preguntarle a su figura materna el significado de las flores que llevaba solo agarró el ramo y corrió como nunca después de gritarle un — Gracias Ersha, te debo otra, prometo sacarte cita con Vivian —

Y entonces así era como había terminado en esta situación. Frente a la pieza de Ange con una ramo de flores en las manos. Finalmente reunió todo el valor y entró. Lo guiaron hasta un pequeño jardín donde se supone "la Princesa Defectuosa" estaría descansando, ¿de qué? no sabía, pero en efecto ahí estaba bebiendo té.

— Ange… — la aludida casi se atraganta al escuchar esa voz.

— Hilda…—

La rubia sonrió y siendo inexperta solo pudo estirar la mano con el ramo en ella.

— Son para ti — dijo evitando todo contacto visual.

"La Princesa Defectuosa" se sonrojó — Gra… gracias —

El silencio se apodero de todo allí.

— ¿Quieres… quieres té? — preguntó ella tímida.

Hilda sonrió y se sentó a su lado asintiendo con la cabeza. Aun se preguntaba de porqué de un tiempo acá la conductora del Villkiss parecía ser más tímida con ella. La pelirroja le sirvió una taza y a ella otra.

— Ange — habló y ella le miró indicándole que escuchaba — ¿Has recibido muchas flores hoy? —

Ange se veía confundida.

— Es que…Salamandine, Rosalie, Salia… —

Ange se sorprendió… ¿acaso Hilda le estaba demostrando celos? Pero… y si estaba molesta con ella.

— No para mí —

Hilda la miró confundida.

— Salako, Rosalie y Salia han traído las flores para la boda de las mejores amigas de Salako, Ersha-san no podía hacer tanto y decidí ayudar con Vivian — explicó.

Hilda se sintió tan idiota. Es decir… entonces ella había querido matar a esos tres por el culpa de ellas. Pero por otro lado no pudo evitar sentir alivio, Ange no estaba con nadie más. Al menos no ahora. Pero ella no daría oportunidad para que alguien se le acercara. Solo ella podía.

De nuevo el silencio se impuso.

— Nee… Ange…— habló. Ella la miró — ¿Puedes prometerme algo? — Ella asintió — No recibirás flores de nadie más, solo las que yo te regale —

Ange se sonrojó tanto que bien pudo ser vista desde el espacio. Pero después de asimilarlo asintió.

— ¿Sabes el significado de las flores? —

Ange la miró — Se unas pocas, pero no estas —

Hilda sonrió — Te lo diré… son rosas amarillas, significan felicidad, significan que me importas, que quiero que me recuerdes… y… significa que sentía celos —

La ojos borgoñas tímidamente le tomo la mano a la ojos amatistas que, sorprendida, se acercó más a ella. La rubia saco una rosa del ramo y se la entregó— Una rosa amarilla se da cuando quieres darle la bienvenida a alguien, y yo quiero darte la bienvenida a mi vida —

Hilda sonrió y abrazó a Ange. Las flores… vaya mensajeras. Vaya enredo. Vaya suerte. Pero… de algo estaba seguro, por su Princesa Defectuosa podría dejar a todos los mundos, plateas y dimensiones sin jardines, así todas las flores serian solo para ella, su propia flor.


End file.
